Kingdom Hina
by Prinny Ramza
Summary: Sora gets stuck in Hinta Sou. This was my first fanfic, and you can tell from reading it. If you really want to read a LHxKH crossover, read the newer version I have out. Avoid reading this one.
1. It Begins!

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Love Hina or Kindom Hearts, you no sue! 

This is after KH2. Even if I don't know what happens.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

(...) Note or Scene chage

**Kindgom Hina  
By Sora76**

**

* * *

(Sora's Ship)**

Sora was sitting at the control panel of his Gummi Ship, the HighWind. After the events of KH2, he was ready for along period of rest, forgetting the most important rule, Hero's don't rest and after getting a message from the King he was forced to get pick up by Goofy and Donald for another adventure. They were off to the hidden base of the king. On the way they droped off Riku and Kairi at Hallow Bastion.

Goofy was looking at the map and Donald was was eating a loaf of bread. Board of being in the middle of nowhere Sora quickly said "Are we there let?" Everytore he was mature he could still acted like a kid.

"No" his Duck friend said. "Are we there let?" Sora repeated.

"No".

"Are we there let?",

"No".

**(A hour later)**

"Are we there let?". "Tunderga" The duck yelled shocking Sora. 'Better stop before he kills me' Sora thought with a surpise and look on his face as he chocked ash. He then turn to his friend Goofy. "Can I see the map" he said. "Sure" pasting the map to Sora. Sora look at the map and then look at the ships grid. "Oh no Goofy, you were holding the map upside down, we're are miles away from where we surpose going".

"WHAT?" Donald scream with a angry. "you mean I have to be stuck in a ship with him saiding, are we let!". Donald was going to set Goofy on fire when a loud beeping noise was hear. "yah, we having a party" Goofy said excited.

"No something is attacking us" Donald yelled hitting Goofy with his staff. Before they knew it the ship was surrond and was shot out of the sky, heading to a nearby planet "Weeeeeeee" Goofy was then knocked into the nearess buttion. The door then slip open. So, Goofy and Donald felled out of the ship. Sora was able to stay on because he had his seat bet on, but he still was going to crush into the nearby planet like his friends were. Remember kids, always wear your seat belt!

In Hinta Sou 3 kids, Shinobu, Su and Sarah was looking out the window when they saw a shooting star. "You know it look like its heading here" said Sarah worried. And It was the shooting star land at the top of the stair of Hinta Sou.

It was Sora's Gummi Ship. Su look out the window and saw a space ship. She walked down stairs we Sarah and Shinbu right behind her. Walk in and out of the lodge she couldn't help but say "spaaccceee shiiiippp" over and over again until she reached the colorful ship. Su then saw something at the door of the ship. It was a young boy laiding on the ground. 15 or maybe 16 years old?

Shinbu was shock at the slight of the boy. She looked at him to see the damages of the crash. He had small busies and cuts, nothing big. "we should take him in, he's injured" she said softy."ya I don't think we can leave a body in front of the building" Sarah said, not caring the fact that there is a guy laying there afront of her.

So, Su and Sarah laid own hero on the lodge floor. That did not know the choas would come to visit tomorrow.

**(PREVIEW)**

Sora: Where am I, and why am I getting attack by a group of girls?

Keitaro: That what happen to guys in Hina Inn.

Naru: Theres that guy in the black cloths, GET HIM!

Sora: Before I run, the next chapter 2 is "**_When Girls Attack_**".

Su: Chapter? Is that good to eat?

Sora: Just, don't miss it!

* * *

How was it? Please Review. This is my first fanfic so don't hurt and I know it was a short chapter. -Sora 76 


	2. When Girls Attack!

Disclaimer:Like I said before I don't own Love Hina or Kingdom Hearts. 

**Kingdom Hina  
By Sora76  
Chapter 2: When Girls Attack**

**

* * *

(Hinta Sou)**

Sora got up to the pain in his head. He then looked around to see his current location. "Where am I?". He started to look around. He went up some stairs to a hallway with a dozen or more rooms. "what is this place" he wonders over and over again. He tha went back downstairs. He then through nearby door outside to see a large hot spring with a huge wooden fence around it.

He closed the door behind him and quickly fell in the spring. He didn't care if his clothes was still on, the water was healing his open wounds. He then heard a door open. He went underwater to hide.

Something then enter the water. It was body cover in a towel. It was a girl! "oh no" he thoght sadly. Another girl enter the spring. "oh shit". Then Sora remember humens can't breath underwater. He forgot about the girls and swam up for air.

His head poped out of the water. He was then between two of girls. He then tried to make a joke. He put one hand on the back of his head on said "Hows the water?". He look at the girls one had light brown hair and looked very mad. Another one had white hair. He than tried to get away, but the light brown hair girl got up holding the towl ther chest. "Clam down Naru" the white hair said sounding like drunk, but the girl named Naru wasn't listening.

She made a fist and said "Its a prevert, I'm going to kill him, Kitsune". Sora knew from seeing when Aerith and Tifa got really mad at Leon, Cloud or Cid, that he would end up in alot of pain. So he did what any one would do, he started to run. Naru was right on his tail. The girl known as Kitsune ran after him too, just for the fun of it, or to beat him up and steal any money he may have. Sora ran up stairs and through a hallway and said "Now I know why people in horror movies always goes up stairs, they too scare to do anything smart".

He than saw a tall black hair women come out of a room. He quickly stop and the girl took notice in him."What is a man doing here?" she said now looking angry. Sora then notice the sword she had because she drew it and was pointing it at Sora. Sora look behind him and saw the two girls known as Naru and Kitsune dress in thier normal clothes. He was trapped between 3 people that wanted to kill him. "I have no time for this" Sora was board already of being chase for doing something by mistake. "Don't Worry Naru, Motoko will take care of him" Kitsune calmly said.

Sora than ran up to the girl told to be Motoko, looking like he was going to charge, but than he jumped over her and continued to run. The three girls was shock, but quickly went on with the chase. Sora that went in a room and saw some thing amazing. A indoor jungle. He dash to a bush and hid until he saw the girls pass the door. He slowly got out and looked around. "How does this jungle fit in this small room?". A pain then appear on his head. He fell over, but quickly got up.

He look behind to see the girl kick him in a back of the head. The girl like she had alot of energy. she had dark skin and white or light blonde hair. She began jumping up and down. She went to the doorway and yelled "everyone come here". A bunch of girls came running. "THERE HE IS" the female samurai known as Motoko said as she drew her sword.

**(15 MINUTES LATER)**

The manager of Hinta Sou, Keitaro was heading back to the dorm after buying food for Shinbou to cook. He went into the lodge and saw Motoko, Kitsune, Naru and Su surrounding something. He went to see what they was looking at and saw a young boy around 14 or '15' tied to a chair. Alarge sweatdrop appeared on his head "Who are you?" Keitaro he asked. "I'm Sora". "What wre you doing here". "I..I Don't know, when I woke up I was here". "Liar" Motoko yelled. "I'm not lieing".

Shinbu and Sarah have just woken up and went down to see, the boy they carried in last night tied to a chair. "Why is he tied to a chair" Sarah asked. "He came in here to steal something". Motoko replied. "That's not true, me, Sarah and Su found him laying on the ground and we carried him to the lodge". "Then why was Su chasing him too?" Naru asked."Becasue it was fun" Su answer.

**(Kitchen)**

After they all that they was now giving Sora something to eat. "why are you here?" Haruka asked. "I was here on my gummi ship with my friends Donald and Goofy when we was shot down" Sora answer. "What that the thing Su took apart?" Sarah said clamly. "you took my Gummi ship apart Sora said looking at Su, who was still jumping, around everywhere. "Look like I have to fix it" Sora sighed.

"Wait, that be 50,000 yen for the meal" Haruka stoped him. "What, but I don't have any yen." "Let's make a deal you live here for a month and we forget the food" Haruka said while knowing the pain that the boy was going to have staying there, she needed some humor and he would after awhile give up and give them even yen he has just to got out of there. "ok, I can't leave without Goofy and Donald and my Gummi ship broken" he said "How bad can it be" and then he realize something. He turned to Haruka and asked "Doesn't it surpise you that I'm from a different world" Sora asked. "No I'm used to stuff like this".

**(1 Day Later)**

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Sora already knew what Haruka meant.

**(PREVIEW)  
**

Motoko: It was bad that this MAN have to stay, but now he whats to fight me!

Sora: Come on, what do you got to lose?

Motoko: Time...

Keitaro: Are you sure about fighting Motoko?

Sora: Just watch me and my keyblade in the next chapter "_**Keyblade: Sora vs Motoko**_"

Su: Will it be good to eat?

Sora: Sure! (:sweet drop:)

* * *

I Think that was longer then my last chapter. Hope you like it-Sora 76 


	3. Keyblade: Sora vs Motoko

**Kingdom Hina**  
By Sora76

Chapter 3: Keyblade: Sora vs Motoko

**(Hinta Sou)**

Sora been at his desk that he had in the gummi ship just in case. It been his third day in and already found out what it would like for the month. So far he been attack by crazy girls and almost kill a couple of times. He also watch the manager Keitaro go flying countless times and worried if that is going to happen to him.

He knew that the girls was alittle crazy. Kitsune was always drank, Motoko attacked any guy that came a mile radius. Su was a very hyper and only stop to work and a robot to capture thier pet turtle Tama who he met yesterday. Sarah seem to dislike everyone expect Su and Shinbou. Shinbou was another case. She never attacked him. She just sit down and stay quiet or cook a meal meal for the residents. He wondered why.

He became sick of staying in his room. He looked around the house and came across and a room with Motoko training. "May I come in" Sora asked quiet, so not to anger Motoko. Motoko stop hitting her sword around and looked at the doorway Sora was in. "Fine" She answered returing to her training. "You're a good swordmen" Sora said. Motoko didn't answer. He wanted to test Motoko swordmenship so he then commeted "Almost as good as me".

Motoko turned and shot an anger look at Sora. The look in his eyes told that he wanted to challage her sword skills. She didn't want to waste anytime fighting a guy, but she fet a great power inside Sora.She slowly pointed her sword to Sora a slash the air, making amount of ki fly stay at Sora. "Rock Spliting Sword" '_He'll go flying and left me alone_' Motoko thought. Then a some light form in Sora hand. He guard the attack. He didn't go flying.

The light in his turn into a gaint key. "Say hello to the keyblade" Sora stated. "Okay" say a shocked Motoko. She clam down and say "Block this" She attack Sora with a couple of fast swings. Sora block the fury of attacks then use his attack Ars Arcanum. Motoko could not block all the attacks at the speed Sora was going. She then ran to the other side of the room and again send more ki at Sora. "Rock Spliting Sword" Sora dodge rolled to the side and at super speed ran at Motoko. Motoko also ran at Sora and they began fight in hyper speed.

Naru who was passing the room saw the two warriors fight each other. "Whats going on?" she repeated over and over in her head. She ran to get the others. Once this task was done with and Everyone was watching. The swordmens was still fighting, almost too fast to be seen and they was just warming up. Then it slow down to Sora use ragnarok on Motoko. "Ragnarok" Sora said. He hit her with acouple of great hits and then jumped back. A great a mount of ki form around the tip of his keyblade and then shot out."Impact!" A million beams of light shot out at her. Most of them hit Motoko. "How could a guy be so powerful. With that, Motoko hit the floor with a thump. She was knock out. Everyone was shock of Sora's victory. "Someone beat Motoko" Keitaro said with disbelieve on his face. "Who is this kid" Naru asked to herself.

"Is Motoko alright" wondered Shinbou. Sora put away the keyblade and headed to Motoko. He put his hand above her. "Curga". Green light came from Sora hand and feld on Motoko. Her cuts disapper. She woke up. "Are you alright?" Sora asked. "Ya". She got up and returned to to training. Sora walk out the door with a smile on his face. "If this go well Su and Sarah with start attacking Sora" said Kitsune. Su then chase after Sora and asked "What that key thing?". "It's the Keyblade!" repiled Sora. "Keyblade,where did I hear about that from?"

** (Preview) **

Sora: You thought that the fight with Motoko was good, watch when Su wants to 'play'

Su: Fun!

Sora: Thats right in the next chapter "Fight with Tama Mech"

Shinbou: Please, don't miss it...

* * *

That was good- Sora 75 


	4. Fight with Tama Mech!

**Kingdom Hina  
**By Sora76

I Don't own anything, if I did there would be a Kingdom hearts anime and I make this happen in it, instead of writing on the internet.

Chapter 4: Fight with Tama Mech

**Hina INN**

Su couldn't remember where she heard the word 'Keyblade' from. She was reading some books of legends. She was now reading 'big books of legends Vol.2'. "Keyblade, I know heard of something like that". She turns a page and a shock look appears on her face, which quicklys turns to a evil smile. A VERY EVIL, but funny, smile. The wall opens up and a giant turtle shape mech walks out.

Motoko was on top of the roof. She was now pissed off because she lost to Sora and was right now beating up Keitaro because of it. The mental message '_how did I lose to a guy_' played over and over again on every strike. With her anger her sword fell out of her hand, and landed right infront of Keitaro, almost cutting off his manhood. He took the time for her to got the sword and ran the hell out of there. Which made Motoko chase after him, ready to cut his head off. Keitaro ran as fast as he could and hid in a closet.

Shinbou was in the kitchen making lunch for her hungery friends. She left the food for to to bake. But, because of a prank Su put on the oven it was going to exporse into a blaze of fire in a half an hour. But because Shinbou did not know this she was thinking '_I hope Sora and Keitaro likes it_' (**A/N** May turn into a romance in later chapters, also a hint for up coming story Soramuyo, after the Anime Kingiom series).

Kitsune was drinking sake when she ran out of money. '_Maybe Sora have something valuable in his space ship of his_'. With that she goes off to steal stuff from Sora, but not before also hittinh Keitaro who she founded in her closet, over the head with a sake bottle. She took his wallet and leave his body for a very pissed off Motoko.

(**Somewhere in Hollow Bastion)**

"What do you mean you can't find him" a mad Riku sceamed at the enginner known as Cid. "The tracking bug I put on him disappered on some planet". "What planet". "I don't know hina... Hinata-Sou, I think". Then from out of nowhere, in a gust of wind, Cloud appeared inside the room, and the candles by him went out. "Wow, can you teach me that" Riku yelled amazed. "No".

"Cloud why are you here?" Cid said supised. "I need a gummi ship to get to Sephiroth. He escaped last time we fought, but I'll kill him this time". Squall then comes in..."THATS LEON". Ok, Leon comes in to ask about the least amount of hyper-active ninja. "Have anyone seen Yuffie"? "no" Riku repiled "all I know is that this is a really big time waster to add length to the story". Then my godly voice yelled "YOU'LL NOT SURPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT!". "Um...sorry" Riku whispered.

(Back at Hinta-sou)

Sora was in his 'room'. Un-packing his stuff for the long mouth to come. He took out the normal stuff. Theres was multiple copies of his dark clothes with his gaint yellow shoes. He should one day ask his mom, why she get him way to big of shoes. Then again he a year ago his shirt and pants was connected. He then pulled out a some money he found out from his pocket. He was going to buy a helment, he knew he would need it. Before he exit the room he saw something spark in his bag. He quickly dug in to it thorwing around junk and random items. He then fter the dig he found the item he was looking for.

It was a frame with a picture in it, of his friends. This picture had him, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Yuffle, Namine, Cid, Goofy, Donald, Aerith, Roxa, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Setzer, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, and Auron. '_I do miss them_'. He remember taking that picture after beating the heartless the second time. He puts the picture in his pocket and heads to the super market to get a helmet.

On his way outside he saw a beaten up Keitaro, but when he was about to heal him, he sence something. He slid back and and watch was a gaint turtle like thing ran over Keitaro and Su was on it. "Meet my Tama-Mech 76". "Oh great, and me without a helmet". The tank/mech began to lit up . "Firing stage ready, now firing Ultima Cannon" Then a blast shot, that could destory all of Japan, went to Sora. Sora dodge rolled out of the way. He casted Aero to protect himself. He then teleport (KH:COM) behind Su to stop her from destorying the Hina Inn. "Hi Sora , you really didn't think it be that easy". Then two mini Tama-Mechs came out of nowhere. They started shoot at Sora who has no choice to teleport away. Then Keitaro got up from the ground and smiled "Hey Sora, I'm ok!". Su then shot a missle at him and he went flying. '_I got to teach him to defend himself sometime_' Sora thought when doing a sweat drop

The sound of battle and the screaming of Keitaro buring in the sun made everyone come to watch. The battle rage on. Su shot, Sora dodge, Sora attack, Su dodge.

'_This is getting nowhere fast, this is like me fight three bosses at one times, with thosetwo mini tama mechs attack me at the same time as Su, it getting hard to dodge.. wait those things are mechs then maybe..._'

Sora then forcus his ki into his keyblade, with then cover the keyblade in lighthing, which somehow didn't hurt Sora. "TUNDER RAID" Sora shouted as he flew the lighthing powered keyblade with striked the mini Tama mechs, destorying them. The keyblade returned to Sora hands which at that time he flew it a few more times, damaging the gaint Tama mech. "Oh no time to use the Ultimate Crush Tama Super Cannon". Su was going to push a huge red bottom when a ninja knife hit a crack on the mech, blowing it up. The impact sent Sora flying in a wall and his picture falling out of his pocket, without him knowning.

He got out of the wall and notice that the LH group was looking at the battle."Hey is Su alright!". He run to the remained metal of the Tama Mech to uncover Su. "Sora is this yours" she took out an hand to uncover the picture of Sora's friends. "Hey, give me that". Su moved away her hand as Sora tried to get the picture. She then ran to her friends "look what I have" she said. Sora chased after her.

**(Nearby Roof)**

"So this is where you are Sora" an mystery girl said with a smile on her face.

**(:Preview:)**

Sora: Sora here, there someone stealing stuff all over town, and I have a guess who it is.

Yuffie: You mean little me

Sora: Yuffie!

Yuffie: Anyway the next chapter is "The Great Ninja Yuffie... at the Hina Inn?"

Sora: Come see it

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I will do the nexy chapter sooner. Tunder Raid is an advance "Stike Raid" skill, Sora learns in KH:COM. I'm sad because its not in KH2...that and Aero...I miss Aero...  



	5. The Great Ninja Yuffie, In the Hina Inn?

Kingdom Hina  
By Sora 75

I don't own anything! What do you want from me? I'm 13, how can I have money!

Chapter 5: The Great Ninja Yuffie...in the Hina Inn?

**(Hina INN)**

Sora was tried from the battle with Su and was in his room after the girls sent him to join Keitaro.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Sora was after Su after she took his picture of his friends. "Give that back" he called after her. After dashing and sliding around the field,  
Sora was starting to think that everyone enjoyed to make people look like a bunch of idoits. He then increse his speed and ended up takleing Su to the the ground. Sora was now on top of Su who right before falling turn to look at Sora. Thier faces almost touching. You can guess what happen next.

"That prevert is just like Keitaro!" Naru was now in an blind rage. Motoko now saw a chace for pay back and drew her sword. Shinbou was in tears 'Does this mean I'm going to lose both Keitaro and Sora' and Kitsune got popcorn to enjoy while watching Sora, get the shit beat out of him. He was sent flying. This only happened to him once before when he got tackled by a magic carpet (KH Manga-Agrabah). He was lucky to meet up with up Keitaro, because he was able to land on him. Too bad they landed in the middle of the of a racing track.

**(CLOSE FLASH BACK)**

Sora now decided to make a list of the bad things that happen so far.

List  
1)He couldn't find Donald and Goofy  
2)He been attacked multiple times.  
3)He been sent flying.  
4)Su is an idoit who broke his gummi ship

Sora now went back to the fight between him and Su. Something wasn't right. He wasn't the one who finished off the mech. Someone threw that knife. He went out to see if anyone else knew how to fight. Keitaro had alot of hidden ki, he could see it. After being the keyblade master, for so long, he could sense hidden power. As soon as Sora open the door he had a sword to his neck.

"Thief" screamd Motoko, holding up her swords. "What!". "Don't play dumb!" Naru who was aside Motoko, "we know it was you". "My Lido-kun, Motoko's armor, Shinbou's pans, Keitaro's extra pair of glasses, Kitsune's sake, one of Su's mini Mecha Tama and Sara's gaint rock are all missing". "And this is my fault?". "You are the only one with something not missing". "Thats because I have nothing important, unless..." Sora was now worried he went to quickly check his bags" Everything was there, expect one thing. "Damn!" Sora yelled when he found out what was gone. The Oath Keeper and The Oblivin Keychains.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Sora repeated using his head to make a hole in the wall. He turned to find everyone enjoying the head bashing show."Hi Shinbou" He looked away from the wall to face Shinbou. With a sweat drop Shinbou noted "S-Sora your head is bleeding".

After Sora explained that something of his was stolen too, they decided that '_A)Someone was lieing_' or '_B)There was a random thief_'. They spilted into two to find the thief. The groups were Naru and Kitune, Sara and Su, Motoko and Keitaro, and last, Sora and Shinbou. '_Why would a thief steal my keychains or a gaint rock, evevything esle could be sold for something. Unless they knew what Sora used the keychain for, but no one in this world knew, maybe it was a keychain collector_'. Ya, Sora, you're really smart, aren't you?

Motoko was pleased, because she didn't have to be Sora. Although Keitaro isn't any better, but with him, she didn't have to worry about being arrested for murder. Her peace was gone when Keitaro trip. Trying not to fall he grab the first thing he could find, Motoko. She blushed at first, but then got over it and yelled "You prevert". You can guess that Keitaro was sent flying.

Sarah believe at this was that Su was the best person to be paired up with, her only other friend here was Shinbou and she was quiet. She also believe that Kitune wasn't that bad as long as she haven't had sake,for awhile, and she had alot of sake, before it went missing. Keitaro, she like to beat up, but her gaint rock was missing to do that. '_My pet rock,how I miss hitting you across Keitaro's head_'.

Back to Shinbou and Sora. Sora began to think. '_No keychain collecter would be a thief and that kunai that destory the Tama Tank yesterday.' he thought 'Thats it, it had to be..._'. "AAAAAAHHHHH" Yuffie screamed as multiple kunai flew to them. At this Sora grab Shinbou and jumped out of the way.  
"Yuffie!" Sora shouted to revealed to the reader the hyperactive ninja, who just smile.

And the battle started. Yuffie pull out an some Shurinken and flew them at Sora, who block them with the Kingdom Key, and counter with Stike Raid. Yuffie jump right to avoid it and flew 3 kunai at him. Sora dogde rolled and casted Aeroga on himself. He then Slide Dash at Yuffie and pinned her to the ground. "I win". "Looks like it". They both smiled. "What is happening here?". He turned to see everyone except for Keitaro entering the area.

"Oh, shit" He said blankly as Naru sent him flying again.

**(Later)**

Everyone were in the lodge with Yuffie except for Sora and Keitaro and had their stuff returned to them. Yuffie introduction herself. "Hello I'm the great ninja Yuffie and I'll be staying here for awhile".

**(Some Random Place In The Sky)**

Sora quickly caught up with Keitaro. "Let me guess, you trip on Motoko". "Ya, you?". "Let, just say, a friend of mine came to visit.

**(PREVIEW)**

Yuffie: Now that I'm here Keitaro will have a little training

Sora: But will he live thought it, even when the Heartless come

Sarah: The dock will be toughed up in the next chapeter **"Heartless: Keitaro's Training In Hell"**

Yuffie: Don't miss it

* * *

I'll think I will need help for charaters later in the story. So with You want you or any of your charaters it the story, put them your review -**Sora76**


	6. Project Renewed Announcement

Hey everyone, Huh, Y'know I always hate these things. But don't worry, the story isn't canceled I'm just redoing the thing. I have to say looking back it wasn't that great of a fic. I just hope that I do better the 2nd time writing it. The new title for it is "Relaxation: Hinata Inn", if you want to continue reading it, find that story.


End file.
